Rise
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: It's old. It's a mess. I'm posting it anyways.


It's old. It's a mess. I'm posting it anyways.

* * *

Paxton had never been to the victors' village, but there was a first time for everything. Once she was there she had no way of telling, which house was his. None of them had lights on. None of them looked in. Most of them weren't. Only two houses were currently occupied. She then saw the bottles sitting on the porch of the one. "Haymitch," she muttered, stomping up to the house.

She banged on the door. "HAYMITCH GET YOUR DRUNK ASS UP AND OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" she shouted.

"What do you want Rip?" he asked her.

"Don't call me that. I'm not my mother," she said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Which one does Bread Boy live in?" she asked.

"Greasy Sae send ya?"

"I'm here voluntarily, but I'm not here for you, so tell me which house is his."

"The first on the left."

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

Haymitch just grunted in response.

"The still wasn't damaged. I'll bring you your liquor tomorrow. You gonna give me a hand if I need it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," she said. She left Haymitch's and walked across the street to the house Haymitch had directed her to. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She knocked a little harder. She then began to bang on the door like she did to Haymitch.

"He ain't coming out Dollface."

She grabbed the door knob and turned it. It was open. She walked in. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and found him curled up in his bed, wide awake staring at the ceiling. The bed was a mess, obviously it hadn't been made in a while and the room had a stench. She knocked on the open door, hoping to grab his attention. He just kept staring.

"Peeta," she said tentatively. "Peeta?"

He wasn't having an episode. It wasn't anything that the Capitol had done to him or at least to him directly. It was depression that came, when Katniss shot Coin and swallowed the dark purple pill resting in the pocket on her shoulder, the depression of losing everyone that he cared for.

Paxton looked at the boy sadly. He used to be so happy, so vibrant. Now he was this broken shell. People had been tip toeing around his feelings since they had begun rebuilding and he had returned. They let him mope and sulk. It wasn't healthy. She wasn't going to let him self-destruct.

It was time for what she was best at, tough love. "Get up!" she snapped. "Get up!" she snapped again. He actually took the time to glance at her. She walked over. "UP!" she barked again. Then the stench hit her.

She left the room and went until she found a bathroom. She filled the tub and poured a little bit of the soap she found in one of the drawers. She drew the bath. She still wasn't sure on how she was going to get him into it. She stripped out of her jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. She returned to his bedroom and saw him sitting up, but he was just staring straight ahead.

"Get up," she said. She didn't bark it out or yell it like before, but her voice was firm and unwavering. While telling him to get up, she was already forming a plan for if he wouldn't. Paxton was a petite girl, strong, but petite. She was a good foot shorter than Peeta, standing at four nine, and she only weighed one-hundred-and-twelve pounds. He put his leg on and stood up.

She started to walk towards the bathroom. He was following. She stood aside from the door to let him in. She helped him out of his disgusting clothes, set his beside the tub and helped him into the bath. Once he was in she set off towards the bedroom. She ripped the bedding off of the bed in his room and threw it down the stairs. She would wash it as soon as possible. She went into one of the other rooms and took the sheets off of it and brought them into Peeta's room. There wasn't much out of place in his room. The only things that really stunk were him and the bedding. With some effort she flipped the mattress and remade the bed. She went down stairs to the door. Haymitch was sitting on his porch.

"Haymitch, make yourself useful and go get some soup from Greasy Sae." Greasy Sae was the first to bounce back after all that happened with the bombing and the war.

He said something. She saw his lips moving, but she couldn't read them and didn't care what it was. He rose up put his bottle down and started down the stair of his house towards the square.

"Thank you," she said. She returned into the house. She finished fixing the bed, before opening the windows and turning on the ceiling fan to air the room out. She grabbed Peeta some clean clothes and took them into the bathroom. She sighed as she saw that he was no different than he was, when she left him in the tub. She shoved her sleeves up to her armpits and grabbed a wash cloth and washed him down. She washed his hair. She found a pair of scissors and comb. She trimmed his blonde hair. She helped him out of the tub and with getting dressed. By the time this feat had been accomplished Haymitch had brought the soup.

"I'll throw in an extra bottle for free," Paxton said to the drunk with a slight smile.

He saw past it though. He saw how much helping Peeta was actually hurting her. He hadn't seen her that torn up in a while.

"Don't give me that look Haymitch," she said her voice hard and her pale green eyes icy.

She then turned her attention back to Peeta, who didn't need and motivation or commands to start eating. As soon as he was done he looked at her. To anyone else his face was expressionless, but Paxton saw the question in them. She gave the slightest nod something that only he would pick up on. He left the kitchen and walked up to his room.

"Alright Haymitch, we're leaving."

"What was that?" he asked once they were outside.

"What was what?"

"Doll I've known you since you were little, you wouldn't help anyone voluntarily so either Sae sent you or there's something going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said walking towards the edge of District Twelve, where the woods barely touched the district. The fence there had been faulty and never worked, so Paxton simply slipped underneath it and walked towards the shack next to the make shift distillery that her mother had made.

The next morning, she got up and went to help Greasy Sae. She and Sae went around the district digging through ashes and rubble for anything salvageable. Once Sae told her she could go, she went to where the Mellark bakery once stood. The building was toasted and extremely unstable, but she walked into what was left and began to sift through it. She found a few things that were still in good condition, but they were pointless. She came across a metal box. With a decent effort she flipped it over. It was a safe.

She wasn't gonna be able to get it open and it was too heavy to drag the entire way to Peeta's, so instead she just hid it under more rubble and continued on her way. She dropped the liquor off at Haymitch's and walked into Peeta's house. Just as she went to open the door Haymitch yelled at her from across the street. "Be careful Rip. He still isn't completely right in his head. What the Capitol did, it's still there."

She felt a flare of anger. The Capitol: they did this to him. She took a calming breath and entered. She once again found the lower floor empty. She took walked up stairs and found him staring at the ceiling. She walked over and looked at him. His expression was blank. She didn't know what to do now. The room was back to normal and he was clean. Another shower wouldn't hurt, but she wasn't going to through all of that again so soon.

She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at her. She just started talking about anything and everything. She avoided anything that had to do with the games, the war, and Katniss. She talked about how the rebuild was going, the still, and her mother, but there a few other topics that she avoided, for her own sake.

Greasy Sae brought soup and stayed to make sure Peeta ate. She also made sure that Paxton ate. "I saw you in the bakery, sifting through the rubble. Was there anything worth saving?" she asked.

Paxton saw Peeta perk a little bit, finally interested in something. "A safe," she answered. "I hid it more though, don't want anybody, who actually has the power to move or open it to find it. Figured Peeta here can get it open or bring it here, once he feels up to it."

"I'll go check it out tomorrow," Peeta said.

No one said anything, though both of the women there had slight smirks on their faces.

Paxton was the last to leave. "I'll be here early tomorrow," she said, "I'll show you, where it is then go check my still and searching through the rubble. For now my sleeping bag calls me."

She woke up the next morning began to the trek to Victor's village. She didn't need to though. Peeta was already at the remains of the bakery, when she walked past. She walked up close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She walked over to where the safe was and he followed. She uncovered it. He looked at it sadly before flipping it over. She couldn't help, but notice the way his muscles moved under his shirt as he moved what was an immovable object to her with ease. He quickly turned the dial and unlocked it. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a few papers and an old leather bound book.

He held it closely to him and she saw a few tears slide down his face. She reached out gently and wiped them away, before putting an arm on his shoulder in a comforting notion. She didn't say anything. Nothing she could say would help. She knew that.

When he calmed down, she walked with him back to his house. He held the book tightly in one hand. The other was clenched in a fist at his side. She knew that the book had caused the grief to give way to the anger with in. She grabbed his fisted hand and smoothed it out with hers. Gently she massaged his fingers until they were completely slack. She went to let go, but instead, he grabbed her hand and held it.

When they arrived at his house, he went straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. He put the book of the table and opened it, leafing through the old brittle pages. She sat down at the end of the couch and watched him. Occasionally his eyes would flicker to her, but just long enough to see that she was there before they returned to the book.

When he reached the final entry in the book he stared at it long and hard, before shutting the book and looking at her. "Thank you," he said, "I… I needed that, to read that. I think I can… I can try again, to start over."

"You're normally so good with words," she said. "It's hard. I know. I can't say how difficult it is for you. That is something I will never understand, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help." In her head Paxton was trying to figure out if she was lying or not. Technically it was the truth, but it was only a part of it.

He slouched and put his head in his hands. She got up. "I'll be back later with dinner and probably with Haymitch and Greasy Sae. I have to get Haymitch his booze and go back to work."

His head barely moved, but she noticed the micro movement and took it as a nod. She returned to her still and grabbed the bottle of white liquor from her stash. She always had a bottle on her, so no one was surprised and no one dared to try to take it.

Paxton chose to skip her work for the day. After all, she made her money making sales. She was trying not to be noticed, so she took a route back to Victor's village with the most still standing buildings, hoping to hide behind them.

As she neared the end of a particular set of buildings she felt a hand around her wrist and in an instant she had been spun around and slammed up against the brick of the building. It knocked the breath out of her. She gasped for breath as she looked into the eyes of one of her frequent clients.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he hissed.

She couldn't say anything. If she could though, she'd explain that it was a good thing.

"I think we need to make up for lost time."

This pissed her off; she brought her knee up to the man's groin and pulled the pencil shaped piece of metal from her hair. She pulled off the outer layer of it and the long point of it glimmered dangerously and the tracker jacker venom dripped off of it. She finally regained her breath enough to speak. "I don't think so," she said. "Now, if you every try that again, I will send this lovely little thing into your throat. You didn't pay when I was in business; you're not getting anything for free now that I'm not."

She looked at the broken bottle on the ground. "Damn it." She slid the outer cover back onto the metal point. She then twisted her auburn hair back up into its messy bun and secured it the long pin. She returned to the shack and this time she grabbed two bottles. When she got to Haymitch's she walked in slammed the bottle down on the table, where he was passed out and left.

She walked into Peeta's house and went straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it half way with the clear liquid. She took a swig from the bottle and swallowed the bitter liquid. She returned to the living room with her glass.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asked her.

"Drinking," she said.

He sighed grabbed the glass and took it in to the kitchen. He dumped it along with the rest of the bottle down the sink.

"Oh come on!"

"The last thing we need is another Haymitch."

"I can just get another one from my home."

"I guess you're staying here tonight," Peeta said.

"Not a chance."

"We'll just have to see." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing.

"This is not fair!"

"Yeah, well life isn't fair," Peeta responded. He sat down on the couch and pulled her between his legs.

He pulled the book off of the table and set it in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's my family's recipe book," he answered.

"How old is it?"

"I don't know. It's been passed down for a long while though."

"White liquor, the only useful thing my mother ever taught me," Paxton said.

He flipped to the first page. Together they went through the entire thing. He explained the processes involved and ingredients that she wasn't familiar with. In turn she listened and commented. She was happy that this was happening. It was such a dramatic and fast turn from the boy just a day prior.

Slowly she found herself relaxing, until she was almost asleep. She looked outside and noticed it was dark. She wasn't afraid of the dark or the people in it, well she wasn't. Now was different. Now they had no one to answer to if they messed with her, there was no mother to threaten them or to cut them off. She was on her own now. They could come after her and if she wasn't quick enough, if she wasn't able to grab her pin, she was screwed.

She only hoped that if she stuck to the open areas that she would be left alone. She stood up. "I will not drink, when I get back to my shack. I promise," she said hoping that it would appease him.

"You could always stay in one of the other rooms. I mean the least I can do since you're helping me out is give you a place to stay that isn't a 'shack.'"

She thought about turning the offer down, but the idea of walking home was seriously beginning to frighten her. "Only because it's dark out," she said.

"Afraid of the dark?" Peeta was merely curious.

"Of the people in it," Paxton responded.

Peeta understood that the dark was nothing to be afraid of. It was the things lurking in it that were to be feared. "Did something happen to you?" he asked tentatively. He had heard the rumors at school. Being that she was only a year older his grade was one of the ones that heard the most.

"Can we just not talk about it?" she asked.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it," Peeta said.

Now she was thinking that the change was too drastic. That maybe she would've been better off with baby steps.

"Do you want to talk about what plagues you?" she asked. She knew it was kind of a low blow, but if he was gonna try to get into her head she was gonna try to get into his.

"Not yet," he said.

"Same here," she replied.

"Hold on a second," he said. He exited the house and came back a while later. "They were Primrose's, but everything I have would be way too big on you and I didn't think you'd have an issue with wearing her stuff. She wouldn't want it to go to waste." He handed her the clothes. She could see the sweat beading on his brow and how his hands were fisted. All of his muscles were tensed up.

"Did you have a… flashback?" she finally chose what to call it.

He looked into her eyes. He saw nothing, but a calm acceptance and concern. In his she saw a fear and anger like none other she had seen before. "Yes," he admitted, shamefully.

"No need to feel bad. I don't know what they did to you, but they're not here and they're never gonna do it again."

"They tampered with my memories. Sometimes I just don't know what's real or what's not. They only messed with the ones of her though, the ones of Katniss."

"Then think of something else. Read the book."

"It'll pass. Don't worry, just go and take a shower and change. I don't want you to start neglecting yourself for me."

She walked up stairs and got into the shower. She rinsed the grime and dirt from sleeping on the ground and digging through the rubble off of her. She found the comb she used to trim Peeta's hair and used it to carefully get most of the knots out of hers. Once she was clean she dried off and got dressed. She felt kind of pathetic that the clothes belonging to a twelve year old fit her eighteen year old frame. She had no reason to though. Though she could fit the clothes of a child, there was nothing about her that looked young. She was a woman and if you couldn't tell just from looking at her, you obviously had let her sucker you into too much booze

She walked back down stairs. It seemed that the book was helping, but he was still all tensed up. "Go to sleep," she instructed. He picked up the book and took it with him. She followed him up the stairs and went to the room on the floor aside from Peeta's that still had bedding.

She crawled into it and tried to go to sleep. It wasn't working. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. They scared her. She couldn't even imagine what he was feeling. She didn't want to. Paxton was up for hours, until finally she decided that maybe just checking on him would help with her. She found him tossing and turning. He was sweating and blood vessels were beginning to make themselves known.

She approached the bed and hoped that he wouldn't lash out when she woke him. He didn't instead all of his movement stopped as he opened his eyes. He let out a whimper that he couldn't control. She sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. He had calmed down considerably, but the tension was still rolling off of him. He had moved to lie on his side. She gently pushed him and he let her. He was on his stomach; his head was turned so that he was watching her. Slowly and gently she massaged his back releasing the tension from his lower back muscles and shoulders. The rest of him followed suit and he completely melted into her touch. With a content sigh, he fell back asleep. Paxton kept on. She had a gift. She quickly fell in sync with the body next to her.

When Peeta woke up, he was aware of the hands on his back, moving rhythmically across his flesh. He opened his eyes and saw Paxton there. Her pupils were almost completely dilated. Her eyes looked empty and were partially hidden behind the few stray pieces of hair that hung over them.

It was kind of unsettling at first. Then Peeta noticed her beauty, the green of her eyes, her redish black hair, and how it contrasted against her pale skin. He moved his arm and reached to grab one of hers. When she fell out of the rhythm, she came out of whatever state she was in. It was almost trance like.

"Have you been doing that all night?" he asked her.

"Maybe?" she answered honestly. She couldn't remember. She'd been out of it for a while.

"You should get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can," she said. When she would get out of it like that, it took her time to regain her senses.

"Are you okay?" Peeta was concerned.

"I'll be fine." She rose from the bed and walked down the hall. She got dressed in the other set of clothes that Peeta had brought her. She changed into them and walked downstairs. "I have to get some bottles back from Haymitch," she told Peeta.

He nodded at her, unsure of what was going on.

She walked across the street entered the house and started grabbing the bottles from around the house. Haymitch was awake and watched her wordlessly. She boiled the bottles and took them with her. She went to the still and filled them all with white liquor. She then went to her shack. She sat there for a few hours just staring out into the forest. She finally got up and went to Sae. She got food for Peeta, Haymitch and herself, before returning to his home. On her way there though, she saw him. He was at the bakery beginning with the rebuild. He was searching through the rubble, when he saw her. She'd stopped in the middle of the street to look at him.

He wiped his hands on his pants to walk over to her. She looked into his concerned eyes. Dramatic changes. "When I was little, I found a book buried in the woods," she started. "I couldn't read it, but I thought that one day it would be important, so I took it home with me. I hid it until I could read. When I finally did read it, I found out it was on the body all of its sensitive spots and weaknesses. I learned how to use it. As I practiced, I found out that I could tune into the person, who I was massaging. I feel their muscles and how they move, the up and down movement of their breathing, their pulse beneath my fingertips, and the heat of their skin. It takes a little while for me to feel like me again. I become so in tune with the other person that I lose myself for a little while, but I'm back now and it's time to eat, so get your ass in gear and follow me."

"You're back to normal, I see," Haymitch said, from where he was talking to Sae.

"Yep. Now we go."

They went to Peeta's and ate our food in silence. She could tell Peeta was still worried about earlier and her problem from the night before.

Peeta had made a loaf of bread earlier that they ate with their meal.

After she was finished, she cleaned his bread mess and the entire kitchen, before returning to her shack. It was dark, but she wasn't going to stay another night. She was going to the last thing she had to consider home. It was dark, but she stuck mostly to open areas and areas, where there were still a few lights. She kept her guard up and her senses were heightened, but nothing happened.

It went on like this for months. She walked home, with no issue after having taken care of Peeta and Haymotch and making her rounds. Things were better now. The rebuild efforts were noticeable. Some place had been completely repaired, while others now had standing buildings and frames, just waiting to be complete. Her mother's building had been coming along nicely not that she had anything to do with it. Sae had taken charge, insisting that the young girl try to make something of the situation.

After once again taking care of the baker and the drunk, Paxton began to make her way to her shack, which had been upgraded some courtesy of Peeta.

This night was different from the others. This night she didn't make it to her shack.

Unknown to Paxton, Haymitch had followed her from a distance ensuring that she got home. He told himself that it was just to make sure he got his booze, but it was more than that. He cared for the girl, like a niece. He wasn't gonna let her get hurt on his watch. That day though, he got a little too drunk and didn't come to after he passed out until later than usual. When he realized this, he immediately got up and started to stumble out the door. As he walked, he sobered up quite a bit.

He heard her cries. That's what led him to her. She was curled in a ball on the ground, her clothes torn and her body bruising and bloody. Her hair was sprawled out everywhere with no sign of her pin.

"Dollface…" Haymitch trailed off.

"Just when I start to feel like I'm finally out of this, I'm right back in."

Haymitch picked her up and carried her the entire way back to Peeta's house. When he walked through the door, he flicked on all of the lights and set her down on the couch. He grabbed her a bottle of white liquor, knowing that it was what she would want the most and took her upstairs to the bathroom.

It's old. It's a mess. I'm posting it anyways.

During this Peeta woke up. The instant he saw Pax, it triggered a flash back. It reminded him of what they had done to Joanna. He gripped the nearest thing to him. It just happened to be the banister.

"Now is not the time kid. You've got to ground yourself in reality and snap out of it now," Haymitch said. He got clothes for Paxton and set them in there without looking.

Paxton meanwhile stripped out of her tattered clothing and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on until it was coming out as hot as possible. She stepped in with her bottle of white rum and took a long swig. The hot water cascaded down her body turning her pale skin pink. She scrubbed herself with a rag until her skin was raw. When she finally got out she dried off drank some more and walked down to the kitchen. There was a basket of buns on the table.

"Want one?" Peeta asked from behind her.

She jumped.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said taking one and picking it apart as she ate. It warmed her up from the inside out.

"It's not yours either," Peeta said.

"But it is," she said. She took another swig from the bottle.

Peeta didn't stop her. He only watched sadly.

She set the bottle down and threw herself at Peeta, holding him so tightly, terrified to let go. He held her as she cried, keeping her balanced as sobs rocked her body. He carried her up the stairs and set her down in her bed. It was hers and it always would be. Peeta wasn't going to let her stay anywhere else.

He tried to pry her off of him, but it proved impossible so he laid next her and let her cry it out. Eventually her sobs turned to soft cries then to hiccups and then she fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning Paxton wasn't beside him. He got up and started searching around the house for her. He found her parked in the bathroom. She was leaning against the tub. She heard him and barely cracked her eyes open.

She felt the bile rise in her throat and launched herself at the toilet.

For a second she reminded Peeta of Haymitch.

"Don't compare me to him," she said.

"Do you-"

"I can't read minds," she answered before he got the question out. She rinsed her mouth out with white liquor, because it got rid of the disgusting puke taste with no problem. She spit it out into the tub.

She picked herself up. She wobbled for a moment, but was fine after that. She ran a hand through her hair. "I need my hair pin."

"I'm sure you can use a pencil ro something until-"

"No, it's not just a hair pin."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a weapon. Good when concealed, not so much when the person after you knows about it. It's a barb, covered in venom."

"What kind of venom?" Peeta's words were sharp and angry.

"Whatever I can get my hands on."

"What kind?"

"Right now, before I lost it tracker jacker." She broke. "I needed it! Do you know what I did? How my mom and were better off than other families despite the fact she couldn't work in the mines and my dad is dead?"

"You sold white-"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! Tell me what you heard. Tell me what they said."

"They said…" he trailed off not wanting to believe it.

"THEY CALLED ME A WHORE THEY SAID I WAS A SLUT WHO FUCKED MEN FOR MONEY!" She took a deep breath and, when she spoke again, it was calmer. "It's true. I am a whore. I sold- no I was sold to anyone with enough money for a few hours. If they didn't pay, if they got a little too rough or demanding, I was supposed to stab them. Stab them, rob them and leave. My mom gave me orders and I followed them." A few tears spilled over. "When Capitol bombed the district, Gale saved me, but not my mother. I wasn't sad. No, when she died I was relieved. I wasn't gonna have to be somebody's sex toy again. They're still out there though. They're still coming after me. Being used, that's one thing, but being _forced_ that's entirely different. I feel pathetic, and to be honest if I had my hair pin, I would probably have shoved it through my neck."

Her eyes flashed with something Peeta couldn't imagine ever seeing from the girl. "Don't. Don't talk like that. Don't think like that. You can't. People-"

"People will what? Miss me? Maybe they'll miss me, but it won't be for long. They'll forget about me. The only people, who will remember me, are the people who love me."

"Ex-"

"Nobody loves me," she said, "and I don't have my hair pin and I highly doubt you'll let me near anything I can hurt myself with, so you don't have much to worry about."

"I do," Peeta said.

"Why? For-"

"Not that, although I do have a lot to worry about. You said no one loves you. I do."

The words on her tongue disappeared.

"I never loved Katniss. She never loved me. You, you're different. I love you Paxton."

"You're just saying-"

Peeta closed the little distance between them and kissed her. He put everything into that he had failed to convey with words. When they parted, she slumped into his arms. "To be honest I've kind of loved you for a while. You've never treated me as a whore. You cared."

He kissed her forehead.

"White liquor the ultimate moth wash."

"HAYMITCH!" an infuriated Paxton screamed.

"What?" the drunk asked.

"What the hell did you do to my kids?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Pax picked up her two children and carried them to where Haymitch was sitting on his porch. She set them down in front of them.

"They're okay," he said.

"THEY'RE FUCKING BLUE!" she screeched.

"You're swearing in front of them," he challenged.

"BLUE!"

"They must've gotten into that stuff Effie sent me.:

"You were supposed to be watching them. All I wanted to do was go make a quick stop at the bakery."

"Dollface you haven't been this wound up since you were pregnant." Realization dawned on his face. He laughed drunkenly. "You're pregnant! You let Bread Boy put his bread stick in your over and now you've got another bun on the way."

"Baguette," I corrected.

"What are you two talking about?" Peeta asked walking up behind Paxton. "Why are our kids blue?"

"Does he know?" Haymitch asked.

"Know what?"

Paxton let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Because I let you put your baguette in my oven we've got a bun on the way."

"Huh?"

"I'm preggers!"

Peeta fainted.

Haymitch and Paxton just looked at him.

"He'll have to rise eventually," she said.


End file.
